This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, cellular telephones, and other equipment are often provided with displays. Displays contain arrays of pixels that present images to a user. Displays are often formed from rigid structures such as glass substrates. This can make it challenging to form compact electronic devices with desired features.